She'll Stop Losing Once Your Hand Is There
by Girl.Siren
Summary: Reki, is a girl who is drowning in the darkness of painful and joyful memories after losing Sora. However, after reliving some painful memories, the darkness deposits her in Twilight Town, interesting things happen.
1. I'll Jump If You Jump

**Author's Note: **

Hello! This is .Girl.Siren. speaking. This is my new story, and I hope you enjoy!

Oh, by the way, If you're wondering what lyrics i'm using for this first chapter..it's Simple and Clean reversed! There's many videos on Youtube with the song reveresed..as well as the lyrics.

Please Rate and Review! I'd really appreciate it! Enjoy!

* * *

_Help me escape love..._

"Please, don't! Don't leave me!"

Her tears were wrecklessly streamed all over her face.

_All I need right, since utter sweet love,_

A boy held her tightly, and firmly held his ground against the wailing girl.

"I won't be gone, Reki. I'll always be with you." He gently wiped the cascading tears falling down.

_A ten year old would send you a hero,_

She grabbed even harder to him, her knuckles and wrists turning white.

"P-please! Do-don't leave me like this!"

_In you it would end endlessly,_

"I told you," He said once again, "I'll always be with you. Forever."

_In you, suddenly it's a real planet, _

_In you,_

_Help me escape love._

"You-you're lying!" She was still sobbing uncontrollably. "I need you! You're the only one who-"

_All I need, since utter sweet love,_

_Ten year old would send you a hero,_

The ground shook, starting to slowly break the bond that held the two together.

_In you it would end endlessly,_

_In you, suddenly it's a real plaent,_

_In you,_

"NO!" She yelled desperately, clinging to his hand. "Sora! Please!"

_Hug it, then let go,_

_Stay_

_Stay and sleep _

"I'll come back, I promise." He said, white light slowly enveloping him.

_It will begin the planet of,_

_The eternity of memories._

"SORAA!" She yelled with all her might.

_Why won't he of evil,_

_Cease?_

"I love you, Reki." The final beam of white light slowly overlapped him, making him dissappear into the endless chamber of relased light.

_Just seeing,_

_Riku was moving,_

She slumped to the ground, her tears still falling. She looked around, trying to absrob what was going on. The trees seemed to regrow by themselves, their lush green colors slowly popping up out of the ground.

_Now they are all moving._

The ocean was slowly returning, its sounds becoming louder and louder.

She however, noticed, the sky, which was dark blue, something that hasn't changed yet.

_He was like you,_

_My savior,_

_He noticed me,_

With more confidence and determination in her step, she tried to run into the water, trying to once again catch up with the one she loved so dearly, however, a newly formed wave washed her out back to the sand.

_Under the sun_

_Tell them all "Natural"_

_All the mutual right of him,_

_Could offer,_

She stood up, attempting once again to catch up to her beloved one, not noticing the beauty of the golden falling fireflies quietly dropping beneath her.

_In you,_

_I have your desires, no?_

_Furthermore,_

_We had one._

Her feet kept on moving, avoiding the rage of the waves slowly lapping at her waist.

_In your arms is me,_

Once again, however, the poor girl was washed onto shore once again by the menancing waves.

Laying there, tears started to slowly flow back into her swollen eyes, her head slightly tilted up to take in the scenery of the regeneration of the island, her heart and mind reflecting on the memories of pain, happiness, and joy.

_In your heart, I..._

_Can't be there._

Images of the boy flashed into her mind, causing her to cry even harder and louder than before. However, the earth shook once again, leaving a black portal where the sea once stood.

_I don't know..._

_When he smirks at me.._

_I see.._

She slowly got up, making her way to the newly formed pool.

_You._

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and jumped into the darkness, black flames licking mercilessly at her face.

Opening her eyes, however, made her eyes grow wide with surprise.

"_This..this is-!"_ She thought quietly in her mind.

_She'll stop losing..._

_Once your hand is there._


	2. Do You Love Me?

_"This..This is-" _

She quietly thought in her mind.

From the darkness of where she stood, she saw a room with flaking yellow paint, which gave the room a small sense of homliness. Two doors led to a bathroom and a closet.

A bed with unitidy sheets was in the right corner, where a journal lay open. A girl ran into the room, sat in a swivel chair, picking up her pen and beginning to write happily.

_"My room. And that's me. Reki."_

She suddenly remembered this scene in her head.

_"No, please don't be this-" _

"REKI!"

She looked up from her journal, her eyes trembling with fear. Suddenly, someone burst through the door, making more paint flakes fall from the walls.

_"Th-thats, Candra."_

A little girl around the age of 10, with black hair tied into a ponytail. She wore her pajamas, but she seemed very comfortable in them otherwise.

"Candra? What do you want?" Reki asked her sister.

"Play with me." She said.

Reki sighed.

She wrote harder.

"I just got home though, can you give me some alone time? Why don't you play with Ima?"

Candra was starting to get pouty.

"But I don't want to, he annoys me so much because he follows me around everywhere."

"Welcome to my world." Reki muttered under her breath.

She wrote even harder.

Candra gave her a sharp eye.

"God. You always say that. Besides, you never spend time with me anyway. Always writing stories in your stupid journal, or on the computer on the stupid websites you go on."

Reki swiveled around in her chair angrily.

"As if! Who the hell stayed with you yesterday? Me! Who always has to make your food because you're too goddamn lazy? Me! Who always has to put up with your goddamn brattiness every single day I come home? ME!"

Candra stomped angrily out of the room.

Reki returned back to her work, but heard her sister stomping to her parents room. She cursed under her breath. Leave it to her little sister to always get the higher power on her side.

Her parents marched to her room.

"That's no way to talk to your little sister, miss!" Her mother pointed a finger at her.

"But-" She began.

A violent slap cut her off.

"You should have more common sense!"

"I didn't-"

Another slap cut her off.

"Listen," Her dad said sternly, "If I EVER hear you saying those words again, you'll recieve severe punishment. You got that?"

Reki rolled her eyes, trying to hold back tears, for she was afraid she would get slapped around even more.

"Yes."

"Good." Her parents walked out the door, and Candra emerged, giving her a mockingful look.

"See? They don't love you anymore." She mockingly teased her older sister.

"Shut..up." Reki said, holding her ears.

"Don't love you!" Candra yelled even louder, penetrating through Reki ears.

"I said..shut up." Reki's tears began to flow again. She turned around writing as fast and hard as she could in her journal.

Candra lifted Reki's hand from her ear, and whispered with poison from her words..

"Don't...love...you."

Her pen snapped. Tears began to flow from her face, slowly seeping the ink that was written into the journal.

Candra smiled contently, and walked away.

_"Why? Why?" _

Tears began to flow from her face at the sight of the memory, suddenly, she heard a familiar voice enter the room.

"Reki? What's wrong Reki?"

She looked at the boy who she loved, his crystal blue eyes, his brown spikey hair, his childish-yet-mature face.

Her memory and herself said his name at the same time.

**_"Sora?"_**

"Whoa!" She yelled.

The darkness slowly jerked her into the abyss, where the dark flames licked her face once again. As she swam through this time, she drifted by memories of her painful past.

She didn't want this anymore. She wanted to get out.

As she was drifiting, a piercing light made it's way through the darkness, which had strangely attracted Reki.

She walked into the light, desperately hoping it was a way to get out of her nightmares.


	3. Girl From The Sandlot

"Roxas! Come back here, you bastard!"

A boy with sandy-blond spikey hair, an arrogant face, a green shirt, and camo pants yelled.

The boy who he was yelling at,. a boy with spikey platnum hair and had a thing for black and white checkers, as well as taking a liking to baggy pants. His face showed some sort of childishness and maturity. His crystal blue eyes could pierce right through you if they tried.

"Over my dead body Hayner!" Roxas yelled mockingly.

He kept running, through the center plaza, and to the sandlot, though making sure his counterpart was still keeping up with him. However, in the Sandlot, he tripped and stumbled on something.

"OY!" He yelped, and went crashing into the sand, dust clouds surronding him, giving his face a sandy color. He spit out the sand from his mouth, brushed himself off, his zippers jingling with each delicate brush of his hand.

He stood up, waiting for the dust clouds to clear to see what he had tripped on.

A girl around his age was curled into a ball on the dirt, her clothes covered in dust. Her face was badly scoffed with black, and her eyelids looked swollen.

He was mezmerised by the sight, however, a voice tore him away from the girl.

"GOT YOU!"

"HOLY SHI-"

Hayner jumped on Roxas's back, scaring him senseless.

"Heheheheh, scared you did I now?"

Hayner smirked as Roxas lightly smacked him in the head.

"Idiot! We have another problem!"

He pointed to where the girl was.

Hayner's smirk instantly dropped into a serious face.

"Oh, I see what you mean now."

"What do we do?" Roxas asked worriedly, "We can't just leave her here."

Hayner cupped his mouth in deep thought. After sometime, he came up with a solution.

"She could stay at the Usual Spot."

"But, who would stay with her?"

"Well, we could all spend the night there. How about it?"

Roxas chewed his words.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Now, help me carry her."

They both stood up, brushing the dirt off their clothes. Slowly, Hayner lifted the girl up. They walked with extra care to their hangout.

"You're back." A girl with a unique chesnut-brown haircut, emerald eyes, and a motherly like face walked up to them.

"Hey Olette." Roxas said.

"And who's this?" Another boy appeared from behind Olette. He too, also had a unique hairstyle, binded together by a blue headband. He was, a bit pudgier than the rest, but his face had a nice, friendly tone to it.

"Well," Hayner set her down on the couch gently, "We don't know entirely either."

Roxas sat down on the chair.

"We kind of...just found her in the Sandlot."

"Is she alright?"

"Well, I don't think there's any lasting damage. Though her face is scoffed badly in black."

"Wonder what happened to her." Hayner threw darts, each one perfectly hitting the center.

"Perhaps Seifer and his gang beat her up?" Pence threw his idea out.

"Maybe. But, she doesn't look like she's from around here. Plus, that's unlike them to beat up a girl."

Olette nodded.

"Perhaps..she got attacked by those mysterious creatures. You know, the ones that stole our photos?"

"Probably. Well," Roxas began to walk to a closet, "Whatever the reason, I think she she needs to rest here for a while. We'll all spend the night here as well." He pulled out blankets and pillows, slowly handing them to everybody.

Roxas walked to where the girl was. He laid a blue comforter on her body.

"Goodnight, Reki."

"Roxas? You know her?" Hayner said puzzled.

He turned around, also confused at what he said.

"Uh..well..." He said, trying to look frantically for a explanation, "It's kinda hard to explain, the name sort of just popped into my head."

Hayner shrugged.

"Well, we'll see in the morning." He pulled the covers over his head. "G'night, everyone."

"Night!"

Olette switched off the light.


	4. I Want To Line The Pieces Up

"_What is it? What is it?" _

_"Oh, hush, Sora," Reki scolded him, "You'll see soon enough."_

_Sora pouted under his blindfold. _

_"But I wanna know!" _

_Reki chuckled, and began to untie his blindfold._

_"Well, now you know." _

_The black blindfold dropped to his feet. What he saw was.._

_Nothing._

_He turned around to Reki. _

_"Uh...this is a joke, right?"_

_Reki prentended to be puzzled. _

_"No. What are you talking about?"_

_However, her puzzled look turned into a look of amusement, as she saw Riku slowly creeping up behind Sora. _

_"What's so fu-" Sora was cut off by a party hat being placed on his head. Reki's smile spread even wider now._

_"SURPRISEE!!!" Everyone jumped out of their hiding spots. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!" _

_Speechless, Sora ashtonishedly looked around the room. What was originally a dull, empty room, turned into a party place vibrant with streamers and color._

_"You guys did this? For me?"_

_"Well," Wakka put his arm on Reki's shoulder, "Owe it all to this young lady here. We didn't even know it was your birthday."_

_"Eh, wasn't nothing. Besides, what are friends for?" _

_Sora smiled warmly at her. He walked up to Reki, gently planting a kiss on her cheek. He chuckled softly as Reki turned redder and redder every second._

* * *

**After The Party**

_"Whoa. What time is it?" Reki rubbed her eyes sleepily._

_She scanned the room, looking at all the bodies littered around her. _

_"Heheheh..some party there." _

_Slowly, she stood up, proceeding with caution to the door, avoiding any bodies that were content in their slumber._

_Creaking the door, she made her escape. Streching her body against the moonlight, she overheard some familiar voices near the Seaside Shack. Sneakily, she crept under the bridge to listen in on the voices._

_"Happy Birthday Sora." _

_"Thanks Kairi. I hope you had fun at the party."_

_Reki's eyes widened. Kairi? What's she up to now? She listened more intently now. _

_"Listen," Reki heard her shuffle closer, "I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time now."_

_She covered her mouth with her hand, hoping, wishing that her feelings weren't like that for Sora. However, Kairi said it._

_"What? What do you want to tell me?"_

_"Well, I-love you."_

_Reki pressed hardly against the wood sustaining the platform, awaiting the answer that Sora would give to her. _

_"Kairi, i'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way."_

_Reki sighed with relief, but pressed up against the wood once again to listen._

_"Oh, I get it," Kairi's voice took a meaner tone, "You're in love with Reki."_

_There was a long pause. _

_Reki's heart jumped, awaiting the answer. She prayed with all her might that it was true. _

_Sora was laughing. "That girl? Not a chance."_

_A dark pang went through Reki's heart. She stood up, staggering. She fled from under the bridge, refusing to hear the rest of the conversation. As she ran, tears began to freely flow from her eyes, her mind replaying the same saying over and over again._

_The tears making the poor girl's vision blurry, she stumbled onto the sand, crying. However, a dark pool formed under her, pulling her like quicksand. _

_In the dark pool, she saw Sora, his hand reaching out to her through the darkness. She eagerly ran to him, however, the image of him began to fade into light. _

_"NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE! NO!" She screamed, her tears flowing uncontrollably now. extending her hand, desperately trying to grab his hand._

_"What are you talking about? I'm right here." _

* * *

Reki's eyes snapped open, beads of sweat pouring from her face, her hand outstreched, panting heavily. She slowly put her arm over her eyes, remembering the horrid dream. Suddenly, a voice pierced through her cloud of thought. 

"Um, are you alright?"

Not removing her arm from her eyes, she curtly replied.

"Yes."

The person talking to her seemed to be relieved at this.

"Well, that's good. I was almost worried about you, Reki."

Reki removed her arm from her hand, and jolted up to face the person.

"How do you know my-"

Her brown eyes widened, reflecting the sight off of them.

She saw Sora.

_"That's Sora!" _She hopefully said in her mind.

"Sora? Is that you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sora's face slowly melted away to reveal a boy with platinum blonde spikey hair, and crystal blue eyes.

Reki looked confused.

"But, for a second, I thought I-"

"Oh look, she's awake!"

She heard another girl's voice chime into the conversation. Reki turned around, and for a split second, the girl looked like Selphie **[A/N: The following wholes of Olette, Hayner, and Pence are completely made up, so there's no spoilers here for them three.** , but once again, like the boy she was talking to, it melted away into a girl with a unique haircut and emerald eyes.

"You alright miss?"

A boy walked up to her. What Reki saw now, was Wakka. Once again, it was a mirage, which led to a pudgy boy with a friendly smile and a unique hairstyle.

Reki was a bit speechless, but she forced the words out of her throat.

"Um..yes. Thank you. Might I ask who you guys are?"

"Roxas." The boy next to her bed said.

"Olette." The girl said.

"Pence." The other boy said.

"Hayner." Someone called from the doorway.

Reki turned to the doorway to see the newcomer. What she saw in him was Tidus, however, it faded away to a boy wtih sandy blonde hair and a liking towards green and camo.

"Welcome back!" Olette said cheerfully to him.

"Got you guys breakfast."

He tossed a bag onto a small table in the center of the room.

"Thanks!"

Everyone clamored towards the bag, handing out the bread. Reki, however, stayed behind.

She tryed to line up what was hapenning to her. The painful memories, why things are not what they seem, everything. After several minutes of getting absolutely nowhere, she decided it would be better for her to clear her head first.

"Can-can I get some air for a little bit?" She asked.

"Fur. Bu Fe Fack Thoon." Hayner said, a piece of bread jammed into his mouth.

Reki went outside, enjoying the cool air and the warm sunshine that her skin absorbed. She however, then spotted a hodded figure in the corner of the alley. Curious, she slowly walked up to the person.

"Excuse me." Reki said.

The hodded figure, however, didn't respond.

"Where do you come from? Are you new here? Like me?"

She gave up, and began to walk away. However, the hodded figure harshly grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Get the hell offa me." Reki said.

The hodded figure just smirked at her.

"It's been a long time, Reki."


	5. Ready Or Not

Reki's eyes widened with fear and confusion.

"Who-what are you? How do you know me?"

The hooded figure smirked at her. Delicately removed his hood, revealing the person within the cloak.

What she saw was a boy with long, feathery-blue hair, his bangs covering his eyes. His expression still had the same smirk.

Reki's look melted into a big smile.

"RIKU!"

Riku put his finger to his lips, telling her to not be so loud. Reki did not completely understand, but she obeyed.

Riku turned around, motioning for her to follow.

Reki nodded and began to follow him.

* * *

They approached a rusty gold gate protecting an old mansion. 

"Okay, we're here."

He opened the gate, allowing Reki to walk in first. Reki looked in awe at the beautiful yet deteriorating mansion, in all it's splendor. In the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a girl with blonde hair staring at her through a curtain. She turned sharply to look at the window, but, to her dismay, she only saw a white curtain billowing in the wind.

"Reki? Are you alright?"

She turned around, a little bit confused at what had happened.

"Fine, fine."

"Sorry for being abrupt with you earlier, I promise that we can talk in here, we'll be safe."

"Okay, that's no problem. What is this place, anyway?"

"Well," He began walking to the double doors, "It's sort of a hideout. For DiZ and I."

"Who's DiZ?"

"It will be explained in time."

They approached a library, which led into a secret lab. He casually walked through it like it was his own home. Soon, they approached a man fiddling with a computer. His face could not be seen for the black bandages covering his face, however a single amber eye could be seen. The rest of his body was cloaked in maroon clothing.

"I'm back, DiZ. I have a friend with me."

"Ah, wel-" He turned around to look at Reki, his smile dropped immediately. He raised a finger at Reki, who was taken aback by his booming voice. "YOU! LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE!"

"D-" Riku tried to reason with him, however, he was cut off.

"I SAID, LEAVE!"

Riku realized that there was no point anymore in reasoning seeing the fury in his eyes, he obeyed.

"As you wish."

* * *

"I'm so sorry about this," Riku began, escorting her back to town, "He's usually not like this. Probably upset about something or another." 

"Don't worry about it, I didn't mean to impose, even though I was kind of shocked."

"Well, at least your alright, didn't take it too personally."

"Yeah."

He turned around, brushing the occasional branch gently out of his way.

Reki took a step, but something white had fluttered right past her. Before her stood a mysterious white creature, with no face.

It's arms and legs flowed freely like the wind, mysterious lines around the body lit up one by one. Reki tilted her head in slight confusion to what theese creatures were. More creatures fluttered past her, landing near the first one.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath, "Hey Riku, we've got trouble."

Riku turned around.

"Damn it. Dusks."

They slowly crept towards them, beginning to back both of them into gnarled roots and trees.

"Well, what do we do now?"

Riku smirked at her.

"Don't worry, I got a plan."

"Well," Reki said, "It better be good, because," They finally bumped into the backs of the gnarled roots, making no escape from the mysterious creatures, "You have to do it now."

"Here it is!" He abruptly grabbed Reki's wrist, sprinting with all his might to the mansion.

"TH-THIS I-IS Y-OU-R B-BIG P-P-LAN?" She yelled in between huffs.

"I know. Very unique, no?"

"BAKA-" Before she could finish her sentence, Riku tripped on his long, black cloak, causing them to tumble down a hill, scoffing their faces and clothes with the earth. **(A/N: Don't you ever wonder why they never trip on those things? If I was in that game, by the time that game was over, I would be in stitches XD)**

The dusks crept even closer now, cornering them into a no-escape situation.

Slowly, they regained their balance. Riku pulled out a sword in the shape of a wing, it's dark-maroon features gleaming with the light of the forest.

"Stay behind me. When I lunge, you run. Got it?"

Reki nodded.

"Okay, on my count. One, Two, Three...NOW!"

Riku lunged at the Dusks, repetetively slashing at the quick and nimble bodies. As he was the diversion, Reki darted towards the exit, running with all her might to the only salvation from the situation they were in. Dusks got the better of her, teleporting right in front of the exit.

Reki gritted her teeth. Slowly, she backed away, trying to make a quick and logical defense plan in her head.

_"Shit. Think. What can I do?"_

"REKI! RUN!" Riku yelled, slashing at the last Dusk that was standing near him.

She tried to raise her leg, but it didn't budge an inch. Confused, she tried once again, a bit more vigurous this time. Once again, she tried to move her legs, however, once again, they did nothing for her.

_"Wha-" _

"Godamnit! A paralysis spell!" Riku tried to run over to her, but he was to late. The Dusks lunged for Reki. "REKI!"

Her eyes widened even more now.

_"Someone! Anyone! Help me!" _

She put her arms in front of her face, embracing for the impact, and perhaps, even death. She closed her eyes, waiting for the creatures to painfully tear her apart.

_"Sora!"_

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes, seeing that the Dusk was frozen in midair. Slowly, she put her hands down from her face, and reached up to tap it. Figuring it was safe, she now realized that the spell that had been cast on her was gone, and she could move freely now.

As she took a step forward, everything shattered into glass, falling into an endless abyss. She screamed in fear of being swallowed, but, white doves flew from where she stood revealing a beautiful stained glass potrait.

A soft voice penetrated her head.

_So much to do,_

_So little time._

_You are ready,_

_Aren't you? _


	6. Gatekeeper

"What? Who and what are you?" She called out to the voice.

Silence.

"Answer me!"

The ground shook, catching her off guard. She looked around, 3 grey pillars arose from under the glass. A staff, a key-staff of some sort, and a orb were displayed proudly on them.

_Choose wisely._

She looked around, studying the choices that the voice gave her. She slowly walked to the ruby colored orb and grasped it in her hands, awaiting what the voice would tell her.

_The dragon's orb,_

_Both defensive yet destructive._

_It can be used for both good and evil._

_However, do not let it's power consume you._

_Is this what you seek?_

Reki thought about it for a while, but then gently placed it on the pillar.

_Take your time. _

She then walked to the staff, which she saw had a star on top, and it's handle was gnarled. She picked it up.

_The magican's staff,_

_Used by many,_

_Feared by all._

_It can do your bidding, as long as you keep your head in the light. _

_Is this what you seek?_

She put down the staff, and lastly walked to the key-looking staff, which was made of metal, it's grip twisted into a vine-like coil. At the end of the staff, a tough metal coil wrapped around a crystal blue orb. Something drew her to this one, a unique quality to it that was different from the other ones. She picked it up.

_The Gatekeeper._

_A very powerful weapon indeed._

_As long as your will is strong, it will do your bidding._

_Is this the weapon you seek?_

She nodded, and, in an instant, the weapon dissapeared from her hand.

_Now, which of the two will you give up?_

Reki walked towards the orb, and held it up to the light, as a gesture of wanting it to be taken away.

_Your path has been set._

All the glass began to shatter from underneath her, going up towards the light. Reki held her arms in front of her face to prevent any scratches. Something pulled her in, and she looked down.

Where the platform once stood, there was now a black pit slowly taking her down. She struggled and tried to wriggle free, but the black tounges got the better of her. As she began to pass out, she could faintly hear the voice.

_Always remember-_

_The closer you get to light,_

_The darker your shadow becomes._

**_But don't be afraid._**

_As soon as his hand is there,_

_You'll stop losing. _

_And who knows-_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_Use the Gatekeeper well,_

_Daughter of Memories,_

_And You'll be fine. _

_You are the only one who can protect the door._

Her head was spinning with thoughts. Memories...the gatekeeper...the door. What did the voice exactly mean about those things? Who was the boy she was referring to? Light? Dark? It was all a blur to her. Suddenly, a harsh voice in her head pierced through her train of thought.

_REKI!_

"What?"

In a flash, she was back in the same place where she was before, however, she heard a metal clank. She looked at what she was holding, and her eyes widened with being so familiar at what she was holding.

_"That's...the weapon-"_

_Use it! Use the Gatekeeper! _

She realized that she had no choice but to fight. Using all her strength, she forced back the Dusk that tried to lunge at her. Riku joined her, and back-to back, they got into fighting stances.

"You think you can take them?" Riku asked her cockily.

Reki just laughed.

"Like hell I can. You don't remember all those sparring matches we had back at the Islands?"

"Oh yeah. But I always whooped your but."

Reki's eyebrow raised in slight anger.

"Do you want me to kill theese creatures or are you asking for an ass beating?"

He laughed, lunging at the Dusk that near him. Reki followed suit, though she didn't have to move that much because the staff, she found out, could extend at it's own will.

_As long as your will is strong, it will do your bidding. _

_"So that's what the voice meant!"_

Without a moment to spare, she slashed at those Dusks, watching their nimble bodies be torn into two and dissappearing, never to return. Effortlessly (and with some help from Riku,) they slashed down those Dusks.

"W-wow," Reki said panting, "T-that w-w-as a h-hand-handful."

Riku smirked.

"Like I said, you'll never be as great as me!"

Her eyebrow arched up.

"Oh really now?"

She got out Gatekeeper.

"As long as your will is strong huh..?" She swung the staff.

"I was meaning to ask, where'd you get that weapon?"

"I-I don't really have a clue how I got this. Well, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Riku shrugged.

"Whatever you say. I'm sure though, that there's something that's special about you. Shall I take you back now?"

Reki smiled.

"I'd LOVE that right now."

They both laughed on the way back.

* * *

"I guess," Reki said before reentering the Usual Spot, "This is goodbye, right?" 

Riku kind of shurgged.

"Not entirely. But, I will visit once I get the chance."

Reki smiled.

"You'd better. Or else, I'm going to get Sora to beat you up!"

They both laughed, but then, Reki's laughter morphed into tears. Riku noticed this, and tried to think of something quick to cheer her up.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find him. If I see him, you'll be the first to know, you got that?"

She wiped a tear from her finger.

"Okay. Thanks, Riku. You are really a good friend."

He smiled warmly at her.

"Anytime. What are friends for anway?"

Reki chuckled.

"Yeah. Thanks again. I'll see you later."

She turned around, but Riku asked her a question.

"Hey Reki?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You...can see me?"

She burst into laughter, and turned around to face him.

"Of course I can. What are you talking about silly?"

Riku smiled, and laughed along with her as well.

"Yeah. I guess. I'll try to keep in touch with you."

"BYE RIKU!"

They waved at each other, saying their, perhaps, final goodbyes.

* * *

"Oh, you're back. Breakfast is WAY over, young lady." Hayner said jokingly, wearing granny spectacles. 

"Cut it out!" Olette and Pence laughed, while Roxas smoothly lifted the spectacles from his eyes.

"My goodness," Roxas said, looking at her clothes and face, "What happened to you?"

"I...um...tripped?"

They burst into laughter.

The trio decided that she didn't want to talk about it, so they decided to change it to a different topic.

"So," Roxas said, taking a chomp out of his sea salt ice cream and tossing one to Reki, "Tell us about yourself."

Reki caught it, and smiled.

"Well," She began. "I used to live on Destiny Islands, where.."

They talked late into the night, laughing at the stories and memories she had to tell, and cracking jokes, including some of their own. Reki finally felt that she was home after all the chaotic things that were happening to her, however, she still felt secretive, not talking about her experiences in the dark and some of her painful memories.

She couldn't trust them completely yet, after all.

* * *

**The Old Mansion**

"Ah, so you're back, Riku."

"Sorry for being so late, we kinda ran into trouble in the forest."

DiZ gave him seasalt ice cream, which he took greatfully.

"Why'd you shun out my friend earlier?"

"Hmm?" DiZ was caught of guard by the question. "Well, I wasn't entirely in the best mood to meet her. Besides, the Orginization almsot found the hiding spot just because she blurted out your name very loudly."

"Still, that's no way to talk to someone, especially a girl."

"I had my reasons."

Riku bit his ice cream suspiciously.

"You're hiding something from me then?"

"Well, not exactly, but-"

"Tell me."

DiZ sighed.

"Very jumpy, aren't you? Well then, i'll cut to the chase. That girl, there's something mysterious about her, I just can't put my finger on it. However, there's something that makes me feel funny around her."

"Maybe you were just nervous? After all, she is a pretty girl."

He chuckled as DiZ threw a pillow at him.

"Don't be ridiculous. Anyways, like I was saying, there's just something..about her."

"But, it is true, there is something special about her. She can see who I really am."

"Well, your friend might be a bit more of use to us."

Riku's eyes widened, fearing what DiZ had meant.

He chuckled, and left the room.

"Goodnight, Riku."

Riku followed suit.

"Night DiZ."


	7. The Boy From The Flames: Axel

After quite some time, the others had fallen asleep.

Reki, however, couldn't sleep at all.

All the things that have been happening to her were swirling around in her mind.

What did it all mean?

Why did it have something to do with her?

She didn't get it.

Restlesstly tossing and turning to try and sleep, she found out it was no use.Once again, she decided to get some fresh air. She quietly tiptoed through the bodies on the ground, turned Gatekeeper into a metal bracelet, and slowly creaked the gate open. To her surprise, there was someone sitting down, the pale moonlgiht illuminating his features.

"Sora?" She blurted out. Realizing who it really was, she covered her mouth in embarrasment and apology, glowing a faint red. "Oh, er, um, sorry."

He chuckled slightly.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but no."

"Roxas, how long have you been out here?" She took a seat next to him.

"Well, for a couple of hours now. I couldn't sleep."

"Me too. I've been having weird dreams and occurences lately. I just can't keep up with it."

"What sort of occurences? I thought you told us all about yourself earlier. "

"Eh, er um, well...I don't know how to explain this, but if I told you guys the _whole _truth, you wouldn't believe me, you'd probably laugh."

"Go on, I promise I won't laugh."

Reki thought about it for awhile.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Reki told him almost everything, how she jumped into the darkness, her family problems, her love for Sora, reliving her painful memories, about Gatekeeper, Riku, DiZ, everything.

When she finished, he heard Roxas whisper,

"Unbelieveable."

"What's so unbelieveable about it?"

"Well, you see...I didn't think it was possible, but..you're one of the people in my dreams."

"Uh..what?"

"I see you in my dreams. With Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I wasn't sure if you were really the Reki from my dreams, but now that you've told me everything, I can't believe you actually are."

"So...wait a minute..you knew everything I just told you right then and now?"

"Mhmm, but I asked you tell me just to make sure it was really you."

Reki chuckled.

"Well, to tell _you_ the truth, I thought you looked exactly like him when I first got here."

"Like who?"

"Sora."

His crystal blue eyes widened, making her and the moonlight reflect off of his eyes.

Reki smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. This can't be more than coincidence, right?"

"Yes. Definitely not."

Reki sighed, and began to look at the moon once again. She muttered,

"I'm pathetic."

"Hm? What was that?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing."

He leaned back against the wall.

"If you say so."

"Hey, thanks for listening to me, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Besides, that's what friends are for, right?"

Reki smiled.

"Of course. Well," Reki stood up, "We better get back to bed. I think I can finally go to sleep now."

Roxas stood up as well.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Hey..Reki?" Roxas said hesitantly.

Reki turned around.

"What is it?"

"Er..um, nothing. Goodnight."

She flicked her hand into a wave, Gatekeeper proudly shining in the moonlight.

"Night."

"I don't think so."

Roxas and Reki turned around. A man with a black cloak was behind them.

"Riku?"

A sharp voice replied back.

"Who the hell's that?"

The guy removed his hood, revealing firey-red spikey hair, piercing teal eyes, and an arrogant cocky expression in his face.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Roxas got in front of Reki.

"Stay behind me."

"Ah, what do we have here?" Axel stepped forward. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. How ya been?"

Roxas looked puzzled.

"Er..do I know you from somewhere?"

Axel dramatically pulled back.

"You don't remember?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"So...you really have forgotten."

"What the hell are you talking about!?!?" Roxas yelled, his anger slowly rising.

Axel shrugged at himself and sighed.

"Well, I wish it didn't come to this, but," He took out two chakrams, which began to blaze with fire. "Orders are orders."

Roxas looked frantically for any type of weapon, trying to get out of the tight situation. As his eyes averted in every direction, he didn't notice Reki dash past him.

Axel's face widened with surprise.

"Holy shi-"

Reki kept on running towards him, whipping out Gatekeeper into a sword. However, Axel easily blocked the attack, pushing her back to her originial location. She landed with a loud thud, which caught Roxas's attention.

"Reki! Don't! You'll get yourself hurt!"

Reki wiped the dirt off her face, and got back up again, ignoring his comment. She lunged once again at Axel, changing it now into it's normal form **[A/N: Normal form is the staff which Reki chose in the realm during Chapter 6**

"Don't think the same thing's going to work-"

Axel was interrupted by a violent smack to his face by, causing him to slam down to the floor.

Reki pulled back, a little surprised that she actually landed a hit on him.

He stood up, and wiped the blood from his face.

"Lucky strike."

Lunging at her, Reki stood her ground, and transformed her weapon into a shield. The tension was high, as she prayed for another lucky strike, the two weapons silently clashed with each other. Mustering all the strength she could, she pushed him back, which made him tipsy. Knowing this was an opening, she came at him.

Running towards him, she now changed it into a ring, which she threw at him while he was still off-guard. Barely having any time to block, he nimbly rolled over to the side, summoning fire to the two of them. Reki braced for the impact, but strangely, they weren't going for her.

"Roxas, look out!"

"Wha?"

It was too late. The flames knocked him cold, making his limp body land violently on the ground. She ran over to him, desperately slapping him awake.

"Roxas! Roxas! Wake up!"


End file.
